Alan Fruith
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tavren |Born=February 9, 3 BE |Died=Unclear, 76 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=6' |Weight=200 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President (former) |Occupation3=Nether Conspirator |Years Active=25 - 61 AE |Family1=Jonathan Fruith (father) |Political Party=Independent |Religion=Netheranism#Cascade Netheranism Netheranism |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Gordon Hull (33 - 41) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Neil Jons (44 - 49) }} Alan H. Fruith was a former president of Akarv, and the only one to be impeached and removed from office due to his actions during the Akarv-Fhia War, which eventually led to his exile. Fruith was later discovered to have been a major contributor to the Netheran activity in the overworld and an ally of the Void Devourer, helping cause the Fall of Voldrania. Before the Presidency Fruith was born in the Old World, but was sent on the voyage to Voldrania at 2 years old. His father, Jonathan Fruith, was a small time politician in Akarv, and worked closely with Adam Akarvon. Everyone who knew Fruith claimed he was given a good upbringing, and that his actions later in life were uncharacteristic from him as a child. This has lead to speculation that his Netheran allies had been influencing him behind the scenes for a long time. After his fathers death in 14 AE, Fruith set out on his own, despite only being 16 years old. By 25 AE he had worked is way into a comfortable living situation, and it was at this time be began to get involved with politics. Much of his actions during these eleven years is a mystery. For the next fifteen years Fruith climbed the political ladder, serving as political staff and eventually as a senator. After two terms in Akarv's Senate Fruith ran for the presidency, and after a close race, Fruith became the sixth president of Akarv in 41 AE. The Shortest Akarvian Presidency The first few months of Fruith's presidency were quiet, nothing noteworthy occurred politically or around the world. But in late 41 AE, pro-monarchist Gary Wig of Fhia staged a coup that left the democratically elected leader dead, and Fhia under his control. Citing Akarv's alliance with Fhia and a duty to maintain peace in the region, Fruith declared war on Wig's government, committing soldiers to retake the nation in early 42 AE. Unexpectedly, the small peninsula nation proved to be a formidable foe to Akarv, rallying behind their new monarch. They were able to hold Akarvian forces off for a year before victory was in sight for Fruith's forces. With surrender imminent, Wig turned to neighbors Scavoran and Fallnavor for help. Both joined the fight within weeks, and together the three powers were able to fully push the expectorating Akarv out of the nation. By this point most of Akarv had turned against Fruith, they didn't see the point of the war despite Fruith's apparent obsession. Fruith struggled to build the support for a counterattack, both amongst the people and the military, but all efforts were cut short when the newly formed International Council of Voldrania stepped in in 44 AE. In a united demand, which included Akarvian representatives as well, Fruith was forced to abandon his war efforts. Immediately afterwards the Akarvian Senate voted to impeach Fruith, and after a short hearing he was removed from office, replacing him with his vice president Neil Jons. In addition to his removal from power, Fruith was exiled from Akarv and most major Council territories. Netheran Conspiracy In the 50s, when the Nether Conspiracy began to come to light, there were reports that Fruith had resurfaced, and was even involved to some extent. These accusations were largely dismissed as rumors or paranoia until evidence of his involvement was discovered on the island of Rawn. Messages left by a mysterious entity, and eyewitness accounts, seemed to indicate Fruith had a leading roll in the conspiracy, working directly below the ringleader of the entire operation, who would later be revealed to be the Void Devourer. A multi-national manhunt began for Fruith, being declared a public enemy. While Fruith was one of the highest priority targets, the manhunt expanded to multiple known conspirators. Only few arrests were ever made, and Fruith was never captured. There was only one known sighting of Fruith during the manhunt, during an expedition in the Strip. However, ignorance allowed Fruith to slip by freely. Later, more evidence was discovered of Fruiths involvement within the Nether itself. However, this discovery nearly led to the deaths of two Akarvian and Fallnavorian agents, who are believed to be the first non-conspirators to come face to face with the Void Devourer, Fruiths master, and survive. Sinister Plans In late 58 AE one of the few captured conspirators spilled information on Fruiths whereabouts, and an Akarvian raid team discovered the location in question to have no signs of life. However, it was clear that Fruith had been there based on countless documents and journals providing evidence that he was, indeed, involved with the conspiracy. They also outlined another sinister plan dating back to his time as President. Letters and contracts between Fruith and international agents, dated in the late 30s and early 40s, cluttered his records, mostly notable between himself and Gary Wig. According to Fruiths records, the coup in Fhia was a calculated effort by both Fruith and Wig. Wig was supposed to throw the ensuing war and allow Fruith to conquer and occupy the nation. Evidenced by other letters, this was meant to be a pattern amongst many of the smaller, weaker nations, which would allow Fruith to give Akarv an imperialistic grip on the world before moving on to the larger, more powerful nations, all in some unexplained big to conquer Voldrania. Something appears to have gone wrong, however, as Wig failed to turn on Fruith and instead kept power for himself. It is believed Wig deceived Fruith into believing they were allies, and once he rose to power in Fhia he was in a position to fight back. Because Fruith expected no resistance, he threw minimal forces into the war. The war took as long as it did to convince the world of its legitimacy, but once Wig turned to his neighboring nations for help, it completely unraveled Fruiths plans. Upon further investigation of his documents, however, it was discovered that Fruith privately had no real interesting in the Nether conspiracy, it was a means to an end for him. He failed politically, so in an act of revenge and power mongering, assisted the Void Devourer to destroy, or conquer, the world. The End of Alan Fruith When Voldrania fell Fruith's face had been published in every newspaper in every nation, he was one of the most wanted men in the world. He was forced to retreat into hiding while the rest of the world collapsed, because he would have been spotted and captured had he tried to board to evacuation vessels. He expected the Devourer to extract him, but it's believed that the Devourer had already caught on to Fruith's lack of devotion. This, coupled with the fact that he could no longer operate freely as a wanted man, left Fruith abandoned in Voldrania. Later, in 69 AE, a multi-national voyage returned to Voldrania to survey the damage. It was determined that all was lost, and it was unsuitable for repopulation. Under the ruins of Akarv city, however, the team discovered evidence that Fruith had survived years beyond the Fall of Voldrania, but that the Void Devourer had made an attempt on his life. Nether Corruption around the center of the city seemed to indicate the Devourer had killed Fruith in a dramatic fashion. Upon their return to New Voldrania, the team pronounced Fruith deceased. In 76 AE, during the final battle of the Nether War, members of the ANRT strike force discovered a prison maintained by the Devourer. Among the prisoners was an old, dying, Alan Fruith. By his own claims, Fruith had escaped death but eventually the Devourer found and captured him, locking him up to suffer for his failure and apparent betrayal. He remained unforgiving for his actions, but near begged for the party to kill him. His request was denied, and they proceeded on to fight the Devourer itself, leaving Fruith to die on his own. When the Devourer finally died his fortress collapsed around him. Its ruins have not been discovered, but Fruith is not believed to have survived. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased